Why did you have to go?
by TokieLovesYou
Summary: Kenny left behind someone who loved him deeply.. and now Butters can't stand to be alone. Can he be saved? "You promised... you told me you'd always be here, you said you'd never leave me!" - "You haven't been here for so long now Kenny.. I forgot how to be happy..." - "I love you, Kenny.." Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.


It was snowing outside. So Butters decided to go for a walk, he loved to go for walks, especially with Kenny.. as he walked he looked out to the basketball court where all the kids loved to play a good game at, he saw the flash of orange and the sound of a ball going through the net, a sudden car driving past startled Butters and he jumped, turning around to stare after the car, when he looked back all that stood in the courts was a lone basketball, Butters frowned and continued on with his walk. The next stop was their old school, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could still hear the sounds of children rushing out to get home, he opened his eyes and saw him, walking just ahead. He must be heading for Starks pond.. so naturally Butters followed. Butters sat on the bench at Starks pond, its funny, how the heart remains fond after so long, Butters swore he could laugh. He looked up when he felt a finger lifting his chin. Staring straight into the eyes of his favorite blonde. Kenny... Butters smiled

"Hey, Kenny.. how's it going?" Kenny just smiled softly and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. Butters eyes fluttered closed..

"G-gee... Ken... your lips sure are cold!"

The wind blew and Butters shivered, when his eyes opened, no one was there... Butters let out a strangled laugh.. burying his face in his hands, body shaking..

"You promised... you told me you'd always be here, you said you'd never leave me!"

He let out a body wracking sob, his hand going for his mouth as he opened his eyes, the tears pouring down his face.

"You haven't been here for so long now Kenny.. I forgot how to be happy..." He stared up at the sky, his tears frozen on his face now..

"Why'd you have to go, Ken? I begged you to stay... I told you.. told you, your father was a liar... he could never change... you knew that.. but he was your dad... you had to believe him... but I knew he would hurt you... and now you're gone... and I'm all alone... my parents... they don't understand.. they could never understand... how much I loved you... I cried the moment you died... I had no idea why.. but the tears just came... and they wouldn't stop... my heart just shattered.. and then Karen called... and she was screaming and I couldn't understand what she was saying.. but I knew... Kenny, I knew you were gone then... and I was inconsolable... going to your funeral was the worst.. it was cold.. and rainy... and I had to hold your sister because she couldn't stop crying... and neither could I... its been six months.. and I'm supposed to be going to college soon... but I can't.. you were supposed to go with me.. remember? We were gonna leave this shitty town and do better than our parents... we were gonna make something of ourselves... but now I'm alone.. like I was before you.. and now that you're not beside me I can't take it... I can't be alone anymore..."

His hands found their way to his pockets, fingers wrapped around the cold metal... he stood up and lied in the snow.. this was always Kenny's favorite thing to do.. laying in the snow and making snow angels.. he felt safe.. Butters spread his arms and legs, making one last snow angel, for the love of his life. Lifting his arm he brought the deadly weapon into view, he smiled again, the tears falling fast, burning a path down his cheeks.

"I love you, Kenny.."

He whispered as his eyes closed once more, everything became silent, the loud resounding bang of the gun, echoing through the trees, crimson red stained the snow, that same smile still on his face as his hand fell to the ground, anyone walking by at that moment would be horrified at what they saw, but what they couldn't see was the boy in orange, his tears making their way down his angel face, he had always been there, watching over him, he had known the pain he was putting the sensitive boy through, he'd watched the tears fall when he'd died, he hadn't even known he was dead, until he heard his sisters voice on the line screaming... he yelled... he wanted the boy to notice him, but it was to no avail, his lover couldn't feel the kisses he gave him each night, couldn't hear him tell him he loved him, he hadn't been able to warn his parents of their sons spiraling depression, he had to watch the beautiful boy he loved become the hallow shell of who he once was.. he was witness to all those sleepless nights, all the tears, had to watch him write out the suicide letters that were currently locked in his drawer, he couldn't stop it, he begged for him to stop, apologized constantly for going to his dad's that night.. but none of that mattered now, Butters was dead.. and it was his fault..

"Angels aren't supposed to cry.."

His eyes opened and he embraced the pale face that had been staring at him this whole time.

"You weren't supposed to die.."

His forehead pressed against the cold skin of his fellow blonde, no trace of blood in his hair.. he looked beautiful, as always.

"We all make our choices, Kenny."

His lips found his lovers, after so many months apart, they were finally together.. and nothing would keep them apart now.


End file.
